helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
2014
2014 is the year that Morning Musume changed their name to Morning Musume '14 and Michishige Sayumi graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project. Members *January 1: **Morning Musume became Morning Musume '14. **Mitsui Aika goes on hiatus from Hello! Project. *January 22: Morimusu is formed. *March 13: Sato no Akari, Triplet and ODATOMO are formed under the SATOYAMA movement. *Fall: Michishige Sayumi graduates from Morning Musume '14 and Hello! Project. Singles - Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE?]] *January 1: Up Ome!! ~Apuga no Oshougatsu da yo Zenin Shuugou!~ - Up Up Girls (Kari) *January 29: Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? - Morning Musume *February 19: Otona na no yo! / 1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku - Berryz Koubou *February 26: NOVA Revolution - StylipS *March 5: **Arashi Tatsumaki Hurricane - COLORS **Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all - C-ute **Yakusoku / Kimi Tokidoki Heart - Maeda Irori (debut) *March 19: Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! - Juice=Juice *March 26: Yuuki Super Ball! - THE Possible *April 9: **(Kari) wa Kaesuze ☆ be your soul / Party! Party! / Jumper! - Up Up Girls (Kari) **LUCKY DUCKY!! - YuiKaori *April 16: Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 - Morning Musume '14 *April 23: Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo / Dream Last Train / Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni - Sato no Akari, Triplet, ODATOMO *April 30: Mystery Night! / Eighteen Emotion - S/mileage Albums - Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2]] *January 1: **Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 - V.A. **Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 - V.A. *January 22: Disney Rocks!!! Girls Power! - V.A. *February 12: erika - Umeda Erika (debut) *February 16: Second Album (Kari) Special Remix Pack - Up Up Girls (Kakko Kari) *February 19: **kick start - Shibata Ayumi (debut) **Second Album (Kari) - - Up Up Girls (Kakko Kari) *February 26: Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2 - Berryz Koubou *March 12: Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection vol.2 - Morning Musume '14 *April 23: Bukiyou - LoVendoЯ DVD Singles - Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore!]] *January 11: **Event V "Ee ka!?" - S/mileage **Event V "Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu" - Juice=Juice **Event V "Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo" - Juice=Juice **Event V '"Ii Yatsu"' - S/mileage *January 13: **Event V "Aitte Motto Zanshin" - ℃-ute **Event V "Tokai no Hitorigurashi" - ℃-ute *February 26: Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *March 1: **Event V "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa" - Morning Musume **Event V "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" - Morning Musume *March 19: Bitter & Sweet / Install - Bitter & Sweet (debut) DVDs ;January *January 2: Hello! Project DVD magazine vol.40 *Natsuyaki Miyabi - GLOW Making DVD ~Special Edition~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 16 Shuunen Kinen Event "Watashitachi ga, Ima no Morning Musume desu. 17 Nenme mo, Saa, Ikou ka." *Juice=Juice Profile Movie Kanzenban (Kari) ;February *February 5: Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ DVD ;March *March 12: Alo-Hello! 3 ℃-ute DVD *March 19: **Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ **Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 23 **Hello! SATOYAMA Life Vol. 24 *March 26: **Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ **Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *Greeting ~Miyamoto Karin~ *Rina to Rina - Katsuta Rina ;April *April 9: Blue Wind - Yajima Maimi *April 16: Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice *April 23: Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage August *August 6: TBA - Fukumura Mizuki Concerts *January 2 - February 16: **Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ **Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *January 23 - May 25: S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *February 23 - March 9: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *March 1 - March 23: ℃-ute Naruchika 2014 tour *March 1 - April 29: Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *March 15 - May 31: Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *March 29 - March 30: Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *April 5 - May 15: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~C-ute no Honne~ *April 27 - June 29: Iwai THE Possible Japan Tour 2014 ~8nen Kakarimashita wa~ *May 4: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *May 24: ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~First Trip to Taipei~ *June 1 - June 14: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Events *January 7: Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event 2014 *January 20 - January 27: Berryz Koubou ANNEX Event ~3 HAPPY DAYS!!! vol.2~ *February 5 - February 7: Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2014 *March 14 - March 23: Musical Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *March 29 - March 30: Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014 *April 6: S/mileage ~Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2014~ *April 14: ~Suzuki Airi Birthday Event 2014~ Auditions *February 11: Country Musume Shin Member Audition announced *March 15: Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! announced Photobooks *January 25: Alo! Hello ℃-ute 2014 *February 5: N20 - Nakajima Saki *February 27: Juice=Juice 1st OFFICIAL PHOTO BOOK - Juice=Juice *April 12: Kyomei - Suzuki Airi *May 10: shine more - Ishida Ayumi Other *January 22: Satoda Mai's husband, Tanaka Masahiro, signs a $155 million dollar, 7 year contract with the New York Yankees. *October 10: Second annual JuuJuu (Juice=Juice) day Category:2014